


Awkward Seduction 2

by rickandmorty-garbage-barge (KayD)



Series: The Art of Seduction [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blowjobs, Deep Throating, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/rickandmorty-garbage-barge
Summary: Morty was gonna do what he always did - his best to please.





	Awkward Seduction 2

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo this took forever to get out of my system and I'm not even sure it's good but I'll Be Damned If I Didn't Do It. I don't even know if this fandom is still alive but I'm gonna contribute regardless.

Morty slumped trembling as Rick stepped away from him. He could feel his boxers soaked in cum and flushed as he realized that there would be a visible stain on the zipper of his jeans. He whined happily at the idea of having something physical and visible to mark this moment. He looked up at Rick and blushed as he thought of other marks he could take away from this. Rick was staring at him, expectantly, looking almost bored, betrayed by how blown wide his pupils were with desire. Morty’s nerves vibrated as he moved toward Rick, mouth agape, and eyes hooded. He’d cum, but he was ready for more. He was surprised by how his cock twitched in his ruined jeans as Rick pushed down on his shoulder, forcing Morty to his knees. 

Rick’s mouth was watering at the sight of Morty looking so shaken and excited. He ran his fingers through Morty’s thick locks and hummed approvingly as Morty shuffled even closer. He held in a sigh as Morty closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the tenting in Rick’s pants. The pressure and heat of Morty’s cheek was replaced by soft nuzzling from Morty’s nose. Morty wasted no time in sliding his hands up to Rick’s belt. He barely struggled with the buckle, but his hands were shaking as he worked over the button and zipper. Morty fumbled for a solid thirty seconds before Rick got impatient and pushed his hands out of the way. He made quick work of the fastenings, never breaking eye contact as he slid his pants down his hips. Rick’s cock hung in front of Morty still tucked in the confines of his briefs. Morty looked at it and then back at Rick.

“C’mon Morty. We worked on this. Confidence,” Rick’s voice was lower than usual and heavy with something possessive, “Suck grandpa’s dick, Morty”

Morty felt his body get hot. This whole situation was fucked; here he was kneeling on the cold concrete of the garage, face to face with his grandfather’s erection. He’d thought he was just gonna get some tips to pick up girls. He wasn’t sure how or why he fell so hard into this twisted scenario. But all he wanted in that moment was to wrap his mouth around Rick’s cock and maybe hear Rick moan his name.

He crept forward on his knees and slipped his fingers under the waistband of the tented boxers in front of him, pulling them down, letting the elastic snag the head of Rick’s erection so it bobbed as it was revealed. He heard a hiss from Rick and glanced up to see Rick’s eyes getting wider as he licked his lips. Morty refocused on the task before him, loosely wrapping his hand around the base of Rick’s cock, trying to keep the swell in his nerves from manifesting. He breathed slowly, almost drooling as it twitched in his grasp. He must have been staring for a second too long, because Rick shoved his fingers back into Morty’s hair, twisted them in his curls, and pulled the strands tight. Morty winced. Rick actually growled.

“Morty, I don’t want to have to do- don’t wanna have to do all the work here. You-you need to get moving or I’m gonna just- I’m just gonna fuck your mouth.”

Morty felt a full body shiver at the thought and his spent cock twitched again. He let out a soft whine and considered letting Rick take control. Rick always knew how to do things better than Morty. But just this once, Rick was letting Morty do things how he wanted. So Morty was going to do just that. He ran his lips experimentally along the shaft, mouthing slowly at the head. There were beads of precum there that Morty swept up with the tip of his tongue and Rick let out a grumble of appreciation, his grip in Morty’s hair flexing. Morty continued tracing along the veins and lines of the stiff shaft, nuzzling his nose into the thick tuft of blue hair at its base. He savored the sensation of hot skin on his lips and smell of sweat and sex. As he ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of Rick’s cock, the hand tangled in his hair yanked his head back hard so he was looking straight up at Rick. There was a twitch in his cheek and the look in his eyes was wild and impatient.

“Morty, no one likes a- a tease. I-I-I’m starting lose my patience.”

The subtle threat of violence hung in the air and Morty should have been scared or uncomfortable, but all he could feel was aroused. He tried to nod obediently and gulped when it only served to tighten the pull on his roots. Rick grinned hungrily and ground forward against Morty’s cheek. The slickness of spit and precum rubbing from Rick's cock onto his cheek drew a whine from Morty’s throat.

Morty took initiative quickly after that. Turning his head, he popped the soft leaking tip of Rick's cock into his mouth. He tongued the slit tentatively and sucked lightly. The low rumbling hum that reverberated through Rick in response filled him with giddy pride and gave him courage. He slowly took in more of Rick's cock, making sure to take his time. He tried to copy what he saw in porn, hollowing his cheeks as hard as he could as he bobbed his head. He was starting to get a little light headed when Rick grumbled above him.

“You don't need to suck off my skin, Morty. Relax. If I wanted to fuck a vacuum, I'd just do it. You gotta breathe.”

Morty pulled off Rick's cock with a pop and took a second to catch his breath. Rick enjoyed the sight of him; he liked the way his own pale hands looked twisted in Morty’s dark brown curl and the red plumpness of Morty’s lip from sucking his dick. Today was supposed to have been about Morty and him learning confidence, but the masterpiece Morty made just kneeling for him gave Rick a power high. He had to make sure that he was helping Morty improve, at least. He cleared his throat.

“Alright Morty, now every dick’s different. You gotta figure- gotta learn what that dick wants and just-just-just give it to ‘em real good. Me, I like to get deep down in your throat, real deep in there, really feel you swallowing me, like when you gag so I can hear you.”

Morty shifted restlessly. His knees were already starting to hurt on the concrete, but he really wanted to show Rick what he could do. He tried to nod and hissed as the motion caused Rick’s grip in his hair to tighten and pull. He let out a weak moan and started doing what Morty always did - his best to please. He wrapped his lips around Rick’s cock again, this time sucking a bit lighter, but bobbing his head to get the cock deeper and deeper into his mouth until it was brushing the back of his throat, the tight ring of muscles convulsing around the tip as precum coated his tongue. He shuddered and gagged just a little, but just that little movement and noise ripped a low moan out of Rick, whose hips shook and tipped forward, breaching Morty’s throat. 

The second Morty’s throat was breached, Rick let out an even more guttural groan and Morty’s eyes began to water. Blinking back tears, he looked up at Rick and hollowed his cheeks once more, swallowing Rick’s cock, before pulling back and thrusting forward again, letting Rick spear his throat and gagging all over again. The sensations were overwhelming and Morty was starting to get dizzy from lust and lack of air. Hard to breathe with a cock buried in his throat. He popped off and panted, sitting back on his heels and staring up at Rick who stared right back, pupils blown, cheeks flushed, hand still crushed tight in Morty’s curls. Morty dove forward with more zeal, more energy, so ready to please, so ready to swallow Rick whole and drown in his praise and desire. 

As Morty choked and gagged, swallowing the head of Rick’s cock as best he could, tears streaming down his face, Rick started mumbling just loud enough for Morty to hear.

“Morty, ba-baby, fuck, you feel so good, you’re doing so go-good baby, yes Morty, now-now use your hands, stroke what you can’t fit in your-- Oh Fuck, yeah good boy, sucking dick so good for Grandpa.”

Morty was shaken to his core, never having received such praise from Rick before. His own cock was hard again, straining against the now tacky confines of his boxers. Abruptly, Rick pulled Morty back by his hair, leaving Morty aching for more, gasping in air as his tear streaked face tilted up to stare Rick down.

Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and holding it still, using his handhold in Morty’s hair, he pulled Morty’s head left and right, smearing the pearls of precum flowing from the tip of his cock along Morty’s lip. He hummed deep in his chest.

“You look good like this, Morty, real good. Not-not sure how I wanna do this. Sh-should I cum on your face? Bet you'd- bet you'd look hot as fuck covered in my jizz. Or maybe I’ll-I’ll-I’ll cum down your throat, make you swallow my load, how about- how ‘bout that Morty?” 

Morty was panting, tongue sliding along his wet lips. He really wanted to keep sucking Rick's cock now, wanted to make Rick proud, make him do those nasty things. But Rick was holding him back so he simply stared up at Rick. Looking up at the angle he was forced into was making his neck ache. Rick let go off his hair only to grip hard at his shoulders and heave him to his feet. They were back to being face to face. Morty still had to look up slightly to lock eyes with Rick.

“Mmno, I think I want something else, Morty. You know what I want, Morty?”

Morty shook his head as his knees shook with anticipation. He was hard and he could feel how close he was to Rick. He was suddenly much closer as Rick yanked him against his chest. Rick pressed his cheek to Morty’s and murmured into his ear.

“I wanna fuck you right in the ass, Morty. I wanna fuck you til you’re crying out my name. Then-then when you're good and sore from it, I'm gonna pump your ass full of my cum, Morty. That way you can feel it, just feel it leaking out of you, for the rest of the day. What do you think, Morty? Th-that something you'd be interested in?”

Morty bucked his erection against Rick's hip and whimpered.

Rick snorted derisively as he pushed Morty off him, eyeing him, assessing him. 

“Now listen, Morty, y-y-you may have fucked around on your own, maybe- you might’ve even used a toy, I don't know. But I'm big, Morty, so we're gonna have to work you open so I can fit in there.”

Morty glanced down at Rick's thick cock where it hung thick and heavy, still slick with his spit. He nodded dumbly.

“W-w-whatever you say, Rick,” he said weakly, voice hoarse in his own ears. That was from deep throating Rick, he thought hazily, a full body shudder taking him as he realized he would probably be raspy for days after this. He thought about Rick’s promise to make him ache, thought about how he’d probably be walking a little funny tomorrow, and shuddered again. He was scared of getting hurt, but the fear was drowning in the heady pool of desire fogging up his mind. He may not be ready, but he was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the playlist that I made and listened to inspire me to finish this?  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/d9c3e7jyjx7jxe6bx5jswzhlp/playlist/2RURlEICBJefkhyfxryF4j?si=5tKXjPKdTraDD7zE2GK3MA
> 
> And find me on Tumblr  
> https://rickandmorty-garbage-barge.tumblr.com


End file.
